Scanner
The scanners are giant cylinders, located in The Factory. It is here that Team Lyoko gets virtualized into Lyoko. They are housed in the Scanner Room. Description The scanners have many uses to the characters in the series, but their primary purpose is to send Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and William to and back from Lyoko. Jeremie can also use them to separate things, as shown when Odd accidentally fuses with Kiwi, and even to create clones. X.A.N.A. has also used the scanners several times throughout the series, mostly to send monsters, and even William, to Earth. He can even trap members of Team Lyoko in the scanners. Virtualization :: Main article: Virtualization When sending someone to Lyoko, it is unknown exactly what Jeremie does. Although, his speech may offer some clues. "Transfer" is what Jeremie says as someone enters a scanner. This means that he is identifying who the being is by transferring their bio data to the Supercomputer, and after he says this, ID cards pop up on his computer, and the card corresponding with the person in the scanner is selected. At this time, the Scanner doors shut and it's interior begins to glow. The next phrase is "Scanner". As it implies, this is the phase of the virtualization process where the being in the scanner is "scanned" into the computer, creating and/or loading their virtual body they will use while on Lyoko. This is shown when wind comes up from under the being inside, cause loose items to fly up such as hair and loose clothing. The person is almost levitated upwards. The last phrase is "Virtualization!" this is the final phase in which the being inside the scanner in digitalized and sent from the computer to Lyoko, shown by the wind from under them erupts into a huge gale and the glowing becomes so bright the scene whites out. Garage Kids Garagekids112|Odd being virtualized at the end of Garage Kids. Garagekids111|Yumi being virtualized at the end of Garage Kids as well. Garagekids110|The scanners remain open during virtualization. Garagekids75|Ulrich is the first to be virtualized. Garagekids73|A scanner in Garage Kids. Garagekids72|Ulrich volunteers to go to XANADU first. Seasons 1-4 Yumi 1035.png|Yumi exhausted after fighting on Lyoko. Scanner.jpg 14 scanners.png|Jeremie inside a scanner? Jeremie Coming out the Scanner.png Yumi outside the scanner.png Aelita 0575.jpg|Aelita's memory of her father and her being sent to Lyoko for the first time. Tumblr m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo8 1280.jpg Tumblr m0ectmzzrj1qjtcmlo8 400.png 5 yumi found unconscious.png Codigo 10.jpg Codigo 8.jpg Codigo 6.jpg Transfer yumi.png Yumi 1022.jpg Dernier_round_017.jpg Kiwi_superstar_221.jpg Kiwodd_364.jpg|Odd and Kiwi come out of the scanners. Image problem 2.jpg Image problem 1.jpg|Spectre Yumi trying to destory a scanner. Hit by his own arrow image 1.png Odd in Season 4.jpg Experience 279.jpg Code Earth Welcome Aelita image 1.png Exploration Jeremie and Aelita hope for the best.png Down to Earth Ulrich scanner image 1.png Triple sot 093.jpg Season 5 Aelitascanner.png|Aelita being scanned in Evolution. Scannerroom.png|Code Lyoko Evolution scanners. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd just got devirtualized. Category:The Factory Category:Technology Category:Supercomputer Category:Franz Hopper Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info Category:Lyoko Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Needs capns